Love Story
by Baker-Street-Potter-Head
Summary: Based on the song by Taylor Swift. Sherlock and Molly meet at a party and instantly develop feelings for each other xx This is just a bit of fun and will possibly be in two or three parts xx
1. Part 1

_Hello, everybody! Ok, so this idea came to me while listening to Taylor Swift. I needed to write it, it wouldn't let me be! It is based on the song just Sherlolly-fied. Prepare for Aristo-Molly and Bad Boy-Sherlock (or Romeo & Juliet ;D) xx Just a bit of fun, not to be taken too seriously :¬p Hope you like it (this will most probably be two parter, maybe three) xx_

**_You were everything to me_**

**_I was begging you please don't go_**

**_Love Story - Taylor Swift_**

Molly Hooper breathed deeply and stepped towards the open window of her glorious home. It was a nice morning; the sun had yet to rise but there was a pleasant breeze in the air. She often looked out on the wondrous scene of swooping countryside that greeted her from the bedroom window. She closed her eyes and allowed the scent to overcome her mind. Molly, too frequently, came to think of the first time she had seen him. She was only fifteen when she had first laid eyes on Sherlock Holmes...

A teenage Molly Hooper was stood on her father's balcony, breathing in the fresh summer air. He was preparing for his annual ball. One she was always forced to attend. She sighed deeply, glancing back at the extremely formal attire that had been laid out on her bed by the housekeeper. It was a beautiful flowing, red gown and matching slippers. It looked rather expensive. It was almost time…

"Molly, darling. Your father is expecting you downstairs in precisely 12 minutes. Why are you not yet dressed?" came her mother's voice from the door behind her. Molly turned.

"Is it necessary I attend?" Molly's mother looked blank.

"Why, of course. You are to fraternise with the young son of Mr. and Mrs. Moriarty. They are, after all, the most powerful family in Britain. Aside from the royal family," Molly's mother rambled, ushering her inside and beckoning for her to dress. Molly complied, very unhappily.

Sherlock Holmes had managed to acquire a tuxedo for the party he was crashing that night. Thanks to his best friend, John Watson, they had suits and were ready for  
entry. They joined the queue of excited guests to the Hooper estate.

"I hear everyone is attending this party. The Moriartys are going to be there! They are bringing their brat, James. Do you remember him?" John was saying. Sherlock wasn't listening. He was too busy staring in awe at the large building he had only seen from a distance. It was quite old and extremely breath-taking.

"I don't know about this, Sherlock. What if we get caught?" John asked, suddenly wary. Sherlock tutted.

"Where is your sense of adventure? We will not get caught, just remember who you are with," his eyes twinkled and he flashed his famous grin, "Come on, lighten up. Think of the sights in there and the girls."

John turned towards the estate and noted how marvellous it looked, decorated down to the very last brick. He had to admit, it would be a fun challenge.

"So, how do we do this?" John asked only to be answered with a shrug.

"We improvise," Sherlock muttered, as they reached the security guards. John's eyes widened and Sherlock turned to the guard and flashed that grin, again.

"Tickets," the guard demanded, an unimpressed look on his face. John gulped, shifting on his feet. Sherlock shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Hello, there, good sir! Now, the thing is, my friend and I have misplaced our tickets, but-," Sherlock was cut off by a hand grabbing him by the scruff of the neck.

"No tickets, no entry," the guard released Sherlock and shouted, "NEXT."

Sherlock and John were shunted to the side. John sighed loudly.

"Oh well, we tried. I'll see you later," he began to walk away before Sherlock grabbed his arm and pulled him towards a tree next to the large fence surrounding the Hooper estate. John looked above him.

"You can't be serious," but Sherlock had already begun to climb the tree. John shook his head and furiously began to follow his friend.

Molly Hooper was ready at last to face the crowds her father had managed to assemble. She arrived at the top of the stairs and looked at the scene before her. The entrance hall was adorned with beautiful lights and decorations and people she did not recognise littered the many rooms, dressed in the finest ball gowns. The party was well under way…

"Molly, there's someone I'd like you to meet," her mother's voice sounded at the bottom of the stairs, rather audibly even over the rumbling of the music from the ballroom.

Molly descended the stairs, stopping in front of her mother. She noticed there was someone with her; a young man, wealthy by the looks of him and not bad to look at either. This must be the Moriarty boy.

"Molly, sweetheart, this is James Moriarty, heir to the Moriarty fortune," her mother's eyes twinkled.

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her mother's blatant obsession with wealth and status. Molly smiled a warm, fake smile at the boy. He bowed and kissed her hand politely. Molly's mother took this as her cue to leave.

"May I invite you to the dance floor?" Molly nodded and linked her arm with his.

He led her towards the ballroom and they began twirling around. He wasn't bad when it came to dancing and Molly was never a confident dancer herself. Then, at that exact moment, Molly's whole world seemed to stand still. She saw the tall boy push his way through members of the party, his wavy hair bouncing as he moved around the entwined couples. The boy stopped and was looking in her direction. It was more like staring at her to be honest. No, he couldn't be, could he?

"Molly?" James was looking at her in concern; his grip on her waist had loosened slightly.

Molly snapped out of it and nodded, trying not to look at the mesmerising boy in the corner. After a moment, she dared to look at the spot where the captivating boy was standing a moment ago. He was gone. Maybe she had imagined him?

"Excuse me, good sir, may I cut in?" It was the boy. He had a deep voice, a really deep voice that made Molly's heart melt. James frowned.

"Well, actually…," James frowned as he looked up at Sherlock. "Do I know you?"

"I don't believe I have had the pleasure," Sherlock said, shaking his head. His eyes swivelled to Molly who blushed and looked away quickly. Sherlock smirked to himself.

James frowned at Sherlock for another moment before sighing and backing away, kissing Molly's hand again. Sherlock turned to Molly and delighted in the way she was blushing. He took her waist lightly and placed his hand softly in hers.

"Hello," he said, looking her directly in the eyes. They had begun to move slowly and rhythmically. She smiled brightly.

"Hello. I think it worth mentioning, I am glad you decided to invite me to dance," she gushed, fully aware of how pathetic she sounded. He nodded.

"And I, also," he admitted.

He had been watching her closely and decided she moved very well. It was almost teasingly. She had, after all, seen him watching her. Never had he felt like this before. All those others meant nothing to him. Not compared to this delicate little beauty who was actually seemed interested in him. He desired her, everything about her drew him in and he was certain the feeling was mutual.

"I'm Molly, by the way. Molly Hooper. And with whom do I have the pleasure of sharing this danced with?"

Molly was unaware Sherlock had become slightly stiffer in his movements. It was strictly forbidden for Hoopers and Holmes' to fraternise in any way.

"Why ruin the perfect moment?" He replied, knowing this wouldn't satisfy her.

Sherlock cut off Molly's impending question with more vigorous dancing. They continued their flirty conversation as they danced. At the end of the song, neither were willing to let go. Sherlock gently and reluctantly released her and bowed. She smiled fondly. As the next song, started they began spinning slowly on the spot, gazing into each other's eyes. Sherlock stopped suddenly and leaned forwards slightly. Molly leaned also so that their lips were only inches apart. The perfect moment was over before it had begun as a hand wrapped itself around Molly's arm and pulled her away.

"Molly, kindly tell me why you are dancing with the Holmes boy when I made it clear I said you were _never _to see them," her father was livid. Sherlock rubbed his temple as Molly's eyes grew wide.

"Father, I-," she began, but he rounded on Sherlock.

"Take him outside. I do not care with which manner you intend, just ensure he gets the message," he spoke to the two men who had appeared behind Sherlock. They seized him roughly and pulled him away. Molly screamed.

"NO, don't hurt him," she ran forwards trying to reach the men. They were dragging Sherlock roughly, placing a few blows here and there to his writhing frame. Her father grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

"In the future, I suggest you listen to me when I tell you to not see someone," he spat at her, grabbing her chin to pull upwards to look at him. "You have disgraced me. Get out of my sight."

He released her and threw her to the floor. Molly, gasping for breath, scrambled to her feet and rushed from the room. Molly's father shook violently for a moment before telling the now silent guests to continue with their merriments. They obliged, not wishing to be on the receiving end of his temper. One of the Hooper's henchmen entered the room, pulling along another boy by the collar.

"Sir, I found this in one of the upstairs bedrooms. Shall I…escort him out," he indicated John, who was squirming from the pain in his arm. Molly's father looked him over.

"Yes, it is likely he was with the Holmes brat. And, Ramsey," he lowered his voice now, speaking into the guard's ear, "make it hurt."

The man Ramsey, smiled as he dragged a now furiously struggling John from the room. Molly's father delighted when he heard a sickening crack behind him followed by a squeal of pain. John had just had his nose broken by the deliciously vicious Ramsey.  
Out in the hallway, Molly had collapsed at the top of the stairs, sobbing and crying for the sweet, charming boy she had only just met. Only for him to be forbidden, taken from him. She didn't even know his first name. She knew it was crazy but it felt a lot like love. Love at first sight. Does that even exist? She cried even harder at the thought of what her father's men were doing to him at this point.

"Please…please…don't….don't go, please," she begged, not knowing what she was talking about. She collapsed in a fit of uncontrollable sobs.

_Hope you liked that guys. It was purely for enjoyment and a bit of fun. If you would like a part 2 then please let me know and your wish is my command xx See you soon xx_


	2. Part 2

_Hello, guys! This one is quite mushy so be warned! J Thank you so much for the kind reviews for part one and, of course, I am back with part 2 xx_

**_Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone._**

**_ I love you, and that's all I really know._**

**_I talked to your dad ‒ go pick out a white dress_**

**_ It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"_**

**_Taylor Swift_**

Sherlock coughed as he picked himself off the cold, hard ground. His head was pounding and his face felt hot, wet and sticky. John was unconscious next to him. He sat up and was looking directly at the estate he had been brutally thrown from. This time, he was on the other side of the gates. Looking around, he only had one thought. He had to get back inside. He had to see her one more time. Just once. Or twice. To be honest, a lifetime spent in her company would never be enough…

"John, wake up. I have to get back in there," he was shaking his friend. John stirred and snapped his eyes open at the last comment. John slowly sat up, registering what his friend was saying.

"Have you gone absolutely mad? How hard did they hit you? Ohhh," he groaned as he felt his head. He had multiple cuts and bruises to his face and Sherlock assumed that he looked no better.

"You don't understand, I met this girl…," Sherlock began but John sighed.

"Sherlock, not again. Please, I'm still getting over last time," John pleaded, but at the look of pure peace that had crossed his friend's face, he decided to hear him out. "Ok, tell me about her."

"It was…instantaneous. She is beautiful and a very skilled dancer. I could see kindness in her eyes and she is not shy of expressing her emotions," he was smirking now. John raised his eyebrows.

"Is that it?" John asked surprised. Sherlock shook his head.

"Her name is Molly Hooper," Sherlock said quickly, jumping up after recovering from his disorientation.

"You _what?" _John whispered so as not to alert the guards. John was amazed. Only Sherlock Holmes himself would do this.

"No time to explain now. I have a plan. If I am to sneak around the back and into the garden, I will require a look-out," Sherlock looked hopefully at his friend. Cornered, John nodded with a heavy sigh.

"Ok, but just know I am unhappy," John said, as he watched Sherlock silently dart towards the back of the estate. John followed muttering curses under his breath as he went.

Molly looked at the clock on her bedroom wall. It was five past midnight. The household will be in bed now. She carefully climbed out of bed, her elegant nightgown falling to the floor as she crept along to the balcony. She breathed in the night air. Her curls were still in evident in her hair from the party and they rested gently on her shoulders. She was about to turn to go inside when she heard a rustling in the bushes below. She left her bedroom and headed for the doors leading outside. Cautiously, she stepped outside.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" She called quietly. The last thing she expected was an answer.

"Hello again," It was the Holmes boy, standing right behind her. She jumped in fright and stumbled backwards, almost falling into the pool behind her. He had seized her softly by the waist and pulled her forwards. "That was lucky."

"Shhh, we don't want them to hear us. They'd kill you," Molly whispered, placing a finger in his perfect lips. She was alarmed when she saw his horrific injuries. She softly traced his face.

"Oh, my gosh! My father is a monster. This is unacceptable. I am so sorry, he just doesn't understand," she looked down as her eyes filled with tears. He cupped her chin and tilted her head upwards. When she met his eyes, it felt like she could just escape for a little while.

"Please, don't go. I don't want to lose you again," Molly whispered as she looked at him. He seemed to be in deep thought. "Take me with you! Anywhere, we can be alone. Save me, protect me and love me. Take me away where no one can tell me how to feel or who to be."

"Don't be afraid," he silenced her, gripping her waist lightly, "yes, this does seem the appropriate solution. We can only be together away from here. Meet me by the old Mill on the edge of town. Do you know of it?"

"Yes. I'll be waiting," she smiled and turned to leave. Sherlock took her wrist and spun her around to face him, joining his lips with hers in a soft and loving kiss. He held her tightly and she ran her hands through his soft, curly hair. A soft cough sounded in the tree above them.

"I'd really hate to break this up, but hadn't we better be going?" John yelled quietly. Sherlock and Molly reluctantly broke apart and rested their foreheads together.

"Until tomorrow," he whispered softly to her, stroking her hair softly.

"I'll be waiting," she repeated, not wanting to leave. Molly closed her eyes as Sherlock released her and quickly hurried away. Molly returned to her bedroom, happy tears glistening in her eyes.

The morning came and Sherlock Holmes was awake bright and early. He had a busy day ahead of him. He had many errands to fulfil for his mother and father, pranks to unleash on unsuspecting members of the public with John and chores. Oh yes, he also had to speak to Mr. Hooper and then declare his love to Mr. Hooper's daughter. As he finished his morning duties, he found John conversing with a group of farmhands.

"John…we are going to the Hooper estate," he said pulling John along with him. John almost laughed.

"Are you kidding? After last night, I'll be surprised if he lets us so much as _touch_ the front gate," John said, as he jogged to keep up with his hurrying friend. Sherlock wasn't listening. They arrived in a short time and Sherlock addressed one of the guards directly.

"Excuse me, sir? I require an audience with Mr. Hooper," Sherlock said, in his most pretentious manner. John rolled his eyes. **Who the hell does this guy think he is? The Queen? **

The guard looked Sherlock up and down. He looked reasonable enough. The guard nodded and turned around, off to fetch Mr. Hooper, no doubt. Sherlock and John waited outside, in the company of the other equally muscly guard. Moments later, the first guard returned with Mr. Hooper, who did not look happy to be summoned by an outsider, a commoner. When he recognised Sherlock, he groaned.

"Please, sir. There is some information I would like to share with you and once you hear it, I believe you shall not be disappointed," Sherlock said, hurriedly in an attempt to keep Mr. Hooper interested. To Sherlock's amazement, the man strode to the gates and wrenched them open, grabbing Sherlock roughly and pulling him inside.

"This had better be worth my while, boy," Mr. Hooper growled. Sherlock stiffened, his head throbbing suddenly.

John smiled awkwardly at the guards who remained as straight-faced as ever.

Molly was sat outside the Mill and was twirling a beautiful daisy between her fingers. She wasn't sure how long she had been waiting outside this Mill, waiting for him. She had snuck out in the early morning, not wanting to explain where she was off to. Molly was too desperate to meet Sherlock and run away with him. Her heart was pounding in anticipation. As the sun started to creep back down, she sighed heavily. Molly was tired of waiting now. **Is he still coming? Oh, where is he? **She smiled to herself as she looked down, a single tear running down her cheek. She dropped her daisy as she prepared to leave, her faith almost faded to dust. She noticed out the corner of her eye a tall, slim figure bend down to pick up the daisy. Molly turned to see Sherlock and he smiled, stepping forwards, arm outstretched. He placed the daisy in her loose hair.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming," Molly said, tears flowing freely now, but her voice managed to remain composed. Her insecurities where slipping through, "I was so alone, I kept waiting but…you weren't here. I thought I had made you up…I didn't know what to believe."

Sherlock shushed her by placing a finger to her lips, like she had done in the early hours of that morning. Something about his touch calmed her, and Sherlock took a step back. For a moment, Molly thought he was going to leave. In fact, Sherlock was doing just the opposite. He knelt on the grass in front of her, a glittering ring in his palm. Molly gasped and put a hand to her mouth. Sherlock took a deep breath and looked into her eyes.

"Marry me, Molly Hooper. I promise you, you will never be alone again. I promise, I will spend my life looking after you. I can save you, I will protect and I do love you. That is, for want of a better statement, all I am certain about. My reason for lateness was because I was speaking to your father. After a rather lengthy discussion, he saw from our point of view and gave me his blessing. Now, I believe, it is customary for you to supply and answer," Sherlock said, looking up into her beautiful to see them shining with fresh tears.

Molly opened her eyes and saw the countryside again. How young she was when she first saw him. How foolish they were. How they loved each other. Molly turned to the sound of rustling behind her. Her husband had rolled over and placed an arm loosely around the snoring infant next to him. Molly smiled brightly at this scene as she turned to face the countryside again. Yes, how young they were when they first met and Molly was deliriously happy.

She was especially delighted she had said 'yes'. There was no doubt in her mind…Molly Holmes _belonged_ here.

_:') Ok, guys so that's that. I really hope you enjoyed it. I sure had fun writing and if you like this little idea of songs-into-stories then let me know and I will be happy to write more xx Please review and check out my other stories if you're interested (Not that there are many ;p) xx_


End file.
